harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film)
Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (ang. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II) — film fantasy na podstawie powieści J.K. Rowling o tym samym tytule. Scenariusz napisał Steve Kloves, wyreżyserował David Yates. Fabuła Lord Voldemort zabiera Czarną Różdżkę z grobu Albusa Dumbledore’a. Po pogrzebie Zgredka Harry prosi o pomoc goblina Gryfka, chcąc wraz z Ronem i Hermioną włamać się do skarbca Bellatrix Lestrange, gdyż podejrzewa, że znajduje się tam Horkruks. Gryfek zgadza się w zamian za miecz Godryka Gryffindora. W skarbcu Bellatriks Harry znajduje czarę Helgi Hufflepuff, zamienioną w horkruks. Gryfek zabiera miecz Gryffindora i pozostawia trójkę przyjaciół samych w podziemiach banku Gringotta. Młodzi czarodzieje uciekają przed ochroną banku na smoku, który pilnował wejścia do skarbca. Harry ma wizję, w której Voldemort zabija gobliny, w tym Gryfka, i pojmuje, że Voldemort jest świadomy kradzieży. Harry dowiaduje się również, że kolejny horkruks jest w Hogwarcie i jest związany z Roweną Ravenclaw. Następnie bohaterowie udają się do Hogsmeade, gdzie Aberforth Dumbledore pokazuje im tajne przejście prowadzące do Hogwartu znajdujące się za portretem jego zmarłej siostry. Severus Snape, przypuszczając, że Harry jest w Hogwarcie, ostrzega pracowników i uczniów przed pomaganiem czarodziejowi pod groźbą kary. Harry w końcu konfrontuje się ze Snape'em, który ucieka po tym, jak Minerwa McGonagall wyzywa go na pojedynek. McGonagal mobilizuje społeczność Hogwartu do walki. Harry odnajduje ducha Heleny Ravenclaw (córki Roweny), która mówi mu, że horkruksem jest diadem jej matki. W Komnacie Tajemnic Hermiona niszczy czarę Helgi Hufflepuff, przebijając ją kłem bazyliszka. Przyjaciele rozpoczynają poszukiwania zaginionego diademu w Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie atakują ich Malfoy wraz z kolegami. Przez nieumiejętne rzucenie czaru dochodzi do pożaru, w którym ginie Crabbe, a Harry, Ron i Hermiona ratują pozostałych przeciwników. Chcąc zniszczyć odnaleziony w Pokoju Życzeń horkruks, Harry przebija go kłem bazyliszka. Armia Voldemorta zbliża się do Hogwartu. Harry przedostaje się do umysłu Czarnego Pana i zdaje sobie sprawę, że ostatnim horkruksem jest wąż Voldemorta – Nagini. Voldemort zabija Snape’a, chcąc zrobić z siebie właściciela Czarnej Różdżki. Przed śmiercią Snape prosi Harry’ego, żeby zabrał jego wspomnienia do myślodsiewni. W chaosie walki w Hogwarcie ginie Fred, Tonks i Lupin. Harry dowiaduje się, że Snape całe życie kochał jego matkę Lily Potter, a po jej śmierci współpracował potajemnie z Dumbledore'em, chroniąc Harry’ego. Harry pojmuje również, że śmierć byłego dyrektora Hogwartu z rąk Snape’a została zaplanowana przez samego Dumbledore'a oraz że łania, która doprowadziła go do miecza Gryffindora w lesie, była patronusem Snape’a. Następnie Harry odkrywa, że on również jest horkruksem Voldemorta i musi umrzeć, aby zniszczyć kawałek duszy Czarnego Pana. Harry idzie na spotkanie z Voldemortem do Zakazanego Lasu wraz z duchami swoich najbliższych, których ożywił przy pomocy Kamienia Wskrzeszenia. Voldemort rzuca na Harry’ego zaklęcie Avada Kedavra, po czym Harry znajduje się w stanie zawieszenia i odbywa rozmowę z Dumbledore'em, który go uświadamia, że Voldemort rzucając zaklęcie zniszczył horkruksa, ale nie zabił chłopca. Harry wraca do swojego ciała. Voldemort ogłasza pozorną śmierć Harry’ego i nawołuje Hogwart do kapitulacji. Kiedy okazuje się, że Harry jednak żyje, dochodzi znowu do walki, w której Neville Longbottomzabija Nagini mieczem Gryffindora, czyniąc z Voldemorta śmiertelnika. Harry zabija Voldemorta przy użyciu Czarnej Różdżki. Potem tłumaczy Hermionie i Ronowi, że jest on prawowitym właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki, ponieważ to on rozbroił Dracona, który z kolei rozbroił Dumbledore'a. Harry łamie Czarną Różdżkę i rzuca ją w przepaść. Dziewiętnaście lat później, Harry i Ginny, Hermiona i Ron odprowadzają swoje dzieci na stację King’s Cross, gdzie czeka na nich pociąg jadący do Hogwartu. Produkcja * Film kręcono po części w Szkocji. * Dubler Daniela Radcliffe'a podczas kręcenia jednej ze scen, podczas wybuchu, uszkodził swoje ciało do tego stopnia, że musi poruszać się na wózku inwalidzkim. * Kręcenie filmu zaczęło się 15 lutego 2009 roku, a skończyło się 12 czerwca 2010 roku. * W wywiadzie powiedziano, że śmierć Severusa Snape'a będzie wzruszająca, podobno Alan Rickman tak wczuł się w rolę, że ta scena wyszła znakomicie. Muzyka do filmu * Nicholas Hooper (skomponował muzykę do filmów Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa oraz Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi) ogłosił, że nie skomponuje muzyki do ostatnich dwóch filmów o Harrym Potterze. * W styczniu 2010 roku Warner Bros. ogłosił, iż muzykę do pierwszej części ostatniego filmu napisze Alexandre Desplat. Data Premiery * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część II – 15 lipca 2011: Od scen w Muszelce do końca Epilogu. Efekty Specjalne * Producent, David Heyman, raz ujawnił w wywiadzie, że będą używać kombinacji makijażu i efektów komputerowych, aby Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, Bonnie Wright i Tom Felton wyglądali starzej w scenie Epilogu. Różnice między książką a filmem * W filmie jest ukazana scena, jak boisko quidditcha w Hogwarcie zostaje podpalone podczas Bitwy o Hogwart (dodaje dramaturgi walki i strat). * W książce skarbiec Bellatriks Lestrange jest chroniony dwoma zaklęciami (Gemino i Flagrante), a w filmie tylko jednym (Gemino). * W filmie jest ukazana scena pocałunku Harry'ego i Ginny w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart. W książce takiej sceny nie ma. * Miejsce pocałunku Rona i Hermiony przeniesiono do Komnaty Tajemnic. * Różnica między Pokojem Życzeń w filmie, a w książce jest bardzo duża. W książce Draco Malfoy jest w tym pokoju z Vincentem Crabbe'em i Gregorym Goyle'em, a w filmie zamiast Crabbe'a pojawia się Blaise Zabini zastępując Vincenta na miejscu „goryla” Malfoya, ponieważ aktor grający Vincenta Crabbe'a – Jamie Waylett został aresztowany i skazany na 120 godzin prac społecznych za posiadanie marihuany. Co więcej Zabini zastąpił Goyle'a na miejscu uciekiniera z Pokoju Życzeń. Z tego też powodu zamiast Vincenta w filmie zginął Gregory, jako, że Crabbe się w filmie nie pojawił. * W filmie Garrick Ollivander jest dobrze zapoznany z Insygniami Śmierci, natomiast w książce nic nie wie na ten temat. * W tym filmie powróciły postacie ominięte w poprzednich filmach. * W filmie ostateczna walka pomiędzy Harrym i Lordem Voldemortem toczyła się niejako „na osobności”, podczas gdy w książce walczą przy wszystkich. W filmie ostateczny pojedynek rozegrał się na dziedzińcu, podczas gdy w książce – w Wielkiej Sali. * Molly Weasley zabija Bellatriks Lestrange, zamieniając ją w skałę, po czym rozbijając na małe kawałki (nie używa klątwy Avada Kedavra). * Harry łamie Czarną Różdżkę i wyrzuca ją w przepaść bez uprzedniego naprawienia swojej (w książce jest napisane, że naprawia swoją jedenastocalową różdżkę z ostrokrzewu z rdzeniem z pióra pochodzącego z ogona feniksa Fawkesa, a Czarną Różdżkę chowa z powrotem do grobu Profesora Albusa Dumbledore'a). * W filmie Neville Longbottom mówi Harry'emu, że szaleje za Luną Lovegood, a w książce nie ma o tym słowa. * W filmie Malfoyowie uciekają przed śmiercią z rąk Lorda Voldemorta, a w książce zostają w Wielkiej Sali po bitwie. * W filmie miejscem śmierci Profesora Severusa Snape'a jest hangar dla łodzi, a nie Wrzeszcząca Chata. * W filmie Lord Voldemort rozpada się, w książce, gdy dowiedział się, że Harry jest panem Czarnej Różdżki, rzucił na niego klątwę Avada Kedavra, które odbiło się od zaklęcia rozbrajającego Expelliarmus rzuconego przez Harry'ego. Z powodu, iż różdżka nie słuchała Czarnego Pana, zaklęcie odbiło się i odrzucając go do tyłu uśmierciło go. * W filmie Lord Voldemort odczuwa ból po stracie horkruksa, a w książce nic nie odczuwa. * W filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Ginny schowała podręcznik Księcia Półkrwi w Pokoju Życzeń i nie było widać popiersia z diademem Roweny Ravenclaw. Dlatego też w tej części diadem szeptał językiem węży, by Harry mógł go zlokalizować, został także zniszczony kłem bazyliszka, a potem kopnięty przez Rona do płonącego Pokoju Życzeń, a nie znaleziony na popiersiu i spalony przez Szatańską Pożogę. * W filmie Helena Ravenclaw wie, gdzie znajduje się diadem jej matki, a o jej istnieniu mówi Harry'emu Luna Lovegood, a nie, jak w książce, Prawie Bezgłowy Nick. * W filmie Snape walczy z Mcgonagal w Weilkiej sali przy wszystkich uczniach, w książce walka odbywa się na korytarzu, walczy z nim także Flitwick i Sprout, a walce przyglądaja się Luna i Harry spod peleryny niewidki. * W filmie Helena mówi, że diadem ukryty jest w Pokoju życzeń, w książce opowiada jak go ukradła i ukryła w lesie w Albanii. * W filmie Luna nakierowuje Harrego na to by spytał nieżyjących o diadem, w książce Harry sam na to wpada. * W filmie nie włączyły się do walki skrzaty domowe, centaury, gargulce, trolle, Graup, testrale i hipogryf. * W książce Harry opanował w końcu swój umysł i wnikał w jaźń Lorda Voldemorta świadomie i celowo, a nawet był zachęcany do tego w ostatecznej potrzebie przez Hermionę. W filmie do końca dzieje się to poza jego wolą. * W książce Harry świadomie rezygnuje ze ścigania się z Lordem Voldemortem o Czarną Różdżkę, w filmie dzieje się to całkowicie poza jego wolą. * W filmie Ślizgoni nie zostali ewakuowani, tylko zaprowadzeni do lochów przez Argusa Filcha. Nie było też ewakuacji niepełnoletnich uczniów. * W filmie to Lord Voldemort zabija Ministra Magii – Piusa Thicknesse'a. * W filmie Katie Bell i Cho Chang ukazane są jako uczennice. W książce są już absolwentkami, gdyż jako starsze o rok od Harry'ego, ukończyły szkołę rok wcześniej (podczas akcji VI części pt. Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi). * W filmie, jedenastoletni James Potter nie nosi okularów. W książce wspomniane jest, że odziedziczył po ojcu wadę wzroku. * Kiedy Narcyza Malfoy ma sprawdzić czy Harry Potter żyje, w książce to Lord Voldemort każe jej to zrobić, a w filmie wyglądało to jakby zrobiła to z własnej woli. Obsada Trio * Daniel Radcliffe jako Harry Potter * Rupert Grint jako Ron Weasley * Emma Watson jako Hermiona Granger Personel Hogwartu * Alan Rickman jako Severus Snape * Maggie Smith jako Minerwa McGonagall * Jim Broadbent jako Horacy Slughorn * Warwick Davis jako Filius Flitwick * Miriam Margolyes jako Pomona Sprout * Robbie Coltrane jako Rubeus Hagrid * Emma Thompson jako Sybilla Trelawney * David Bradley jako Argus Filch * Gemma Jones jako Poppy Pomfrey * Pauline Stone jako Pielęgniarka Uczniowie Hogwartu * Bonnie Wright jako Ginny Weasley * Evanna Lynch jako Luna Lovegood * Matthew Lewis jako Neville Longbottom * Alfie Enoch jako Dean Thomas * Devon Murray jako Seamus Finnigan * Jessie Cave jako Lavender Brown * Shefali Chowdhury jako Parvati Patil * Afshan Azad jako Padma Patil * Anna Shaffer jako Romilda Vane * Katie Leung jako Cho Chang * Georgina Leonidas jako Katie Bell * William Melling jako Nigel Wolpert * Freddie Stroma jako Cormac McLaggen * Isabella Laughland jako Leanne * Jamie Marks jako Ernie Macmillan * Tom Felton jako Draco Malfoy * Josh Herdman jako Gregory Goyle * Louis Cordice jako Blaise Zabini * Scarlett Byrne jako Pansy Parkinson * Sian Grace Phillips jako Maisy Reynolds * Jake Lambert jako [[Hogwart|'uczeń Ravenclaw']] * Gemma Kayla jako [[Hogwart|'uczeń Ravenclaw']] * Louisa Warren jako [[Hogwart|'uczeń Hufflepuff']] * Aaron Virdee jako [[Hogwart|'uczeń Gryffindor']] * Grace Francis jako [[Hogwart|'uczeń Gryffindor']] * Elliot Francis jako [[Hogwart|'uczeń Slytherin']] * Rayman Jilani jako [[Hogwart|'uczeń']] * Clive Elkington jako uczeń * Luannsa Goodman jako uczeń * Joshua Savary jako uczeń * Kamilla Woodburn jako uczeń * George Christodoulou jako uczeń * Ryan Butcher jako uczeń * Chris Chan jako uczeń * Luannsa Goodman jako uczeń * Lily Tello jako uczeń * Samira Sidhu jako uczeń Zakon Feniksa * Clémence Poésy jako Fleur Delacour * Julie Walters jako Molly Weasley * Mark Williams jako Artur Weasley * Domhnall Gleeson jako Bill Weasley * Alex Crockford jako Charlie Weasley * James Phelps jako Fred Weasley * Oliver Phelps jako George Weasley * George Harris jako Kingsley Shacklebolt * David Thewlis jako Remus Lupin * Natalia Tena jako Nimfadora Tonks * Ciarán Hinds jako Aberforth Dumbledore Śmierciożercy * Ralph Fiennes jako Lord Voldemort * Timothy Spall jako Peter Pettigrew * Jason Isaacs jako Lucjusz Malfoy * Helen McCrory jako Narcyza Malfoy * Helena Bonham Carter jako Bellatriks Lestrange * Suzie Toase jako Alecto Carrow * Arben Bajraktaraj jako Antonin Dołohow * Peter Mullan jako Yaxley * Rod Hunt jako Thorfinn Rowle * Johnpaul Castrianni jako Śmierciożerca * Jon Campling jako Śmierciożerca * Catherine Balavage jako Śmierciożerca * Paul Khanna jako Śmierciożerca * James Williamson jako Śmierciożerca * Timothy Shieff jako Śmierciożerca * Elizabeth Jee jako Śmierciożerca * Seong Hwan Jo jako Śmierciożerca * Joe Kallis jako Śmierciożerca * Courtney Fearon jako Śmierciożerca * Artem Sinelnikov jako Śmierciożerca * Michael Thompson jako Śmierciożerca * Charlie Ryall jako Śmierciożerca * Jay De Silva jako Śmierciożerca * Alain Stash jako Śmierciożerca * Emil Hostina jako Śmierciożerca * Richard Strange jako Śmierciożerca * David Sharpe jako Śmierciożerca * Jamie McLeod-Ross jako Śmierciożerca * Matthew Bancroft jako Śmierciożerca * Sam Child jako Śmierciożerca * Ben Champniss jako Śmierciożerca * Jeff Lipman jako Śmierciożerca * Neil Findlater jako Śmierciożerca * Tony Kirkwood jako Śmierciożerca Szmalcownicy * Dave Legeno jako Fenrir Greyback * Nick Moran jako Scabior * Chase Armitage jako Szmalcownik * Cole Armitage jako Szmalcownik * Cane Armitage jako Szmalcownik * Adam Brashaw jako Szmalcownik * Samuel Supple jako Szmalcownik * Sam Parham jako Szmalcownik * Matthew Kaye jako Szmalcownik * Shaun Andrews jako Szmalcownik * Michael Wilson jako Szmalcownik * Sam Lucas jako Szmalcownik * Samuel Roukin jako Szmalcownik * Blake Howell jako Szmalcownik * Nathan Barris jako Szmalcownik * Scott Young jako Szmalcownik * James Stokes jako Szmalcownik * Curtis Small jako Szmalcownik * Daniel Ilabaca jako Szmalcownik * Ryan Doyle jako Szmalcownik * Phill Doyle jako Szmalcownik * Robyn Lane jako Szmalcownik * Jennifer Clegg jako Szmalcownik * Matthew Morley jako Szmalcownik * Chloe Bruce jako Szmalcownik * Grace Bruce jako Szmalcownik * David Decio jako Szmalcownik Ministerstwo Magii * Chris Rankin jako Percy Weasley * Guy Henry jako Pius Thicknesse Świat Magii * Ninette Finch jako Augusta Longbottom * John Hurt jako Ollivander * Sean Biggerstaff jako Oliver Wood * Melanie Slade jako Przyjaciółka Hermiony * Martin Ballantyne jako Przyjaciel Mundungusa * Samantha Warner jako Czarodziej * Annette Elstob jako Czarodziej * George Potts jako Czarodziej * Laurence Richardson jako Czarodziej * David Knijnenburg jako Czarodziej * Ned Dennehy jako Czarodziej * Chris Bowe jako Czarodziej * James Currie jako Mugolak * Nathan Robinson jako Mugolak * Anthony Allgood jako Teffington * Tabatha St. Vincent jako ? * Hattie Gotobed jako ? * Jesse Hart jako ? * Freddie Hogan jako ? * Danielle Bilyard jako ? * Mary Epworth jako ? * Ricky Wilson jako ? * Bosworth Acres-Debenham jako ? * Ben Gordon jako ? * Andy Callaghan jako Czarodziej * Alison Cain jako Wila (prawdopodobnie Apolonia Delacour) Duchy i Widma * Geraldine Somerville jako Lily Potter * Adrian Rawlins jako James Potter * Gary Oldman jako Syriusz Black * Michael Gambon jako Albus Dumbledore * Kelly Macdonald jako Szara Dama Osoby pojawiające się we wspomnieniach * Jamie Campbell Bower jako 16-letni Gellert Grindelwald * Toby Regbo jako 18-letni Albus Dumbledore * Hebe Beardsall jako Ariana Dumbledore * Rohan Gotobed jako 11-letni Syriusz Black * Ellie Darcey-Alden jako 11-letnia Lily Evans * Benedict Clarke jako'11-letni Severus Snape' * Alfie McIlwain ' jako '11-letni James Potter ' * 'Ariella Paradise ' jako '13-letnia Petunia Evans Magiczne stworzenia * Ray Fearon jako Firenzo (głos) * Tony Maudsley jako Graup (głos) * Simon McBurney jako Stworek (głos) * Toby Jones jako Zgredek (głos) * Warwick Davis jako Gryfek * Mike Edmonds jako Bogrod * Kieran Jones jako Gornak (prawdopodobnie) * Rusty Goffe jako Goblin Mugole * Michelle Fairley jako Pani Granger * Ian Kelly jako Pan Granger * Harry Taylor jako Konduktor Epilog * Jade Olivia jako Astoria Malfoy * Luke Newberry jako Ted Remus Lupin * Will Dunn jako James Syriusz Potter * Arthur Bowen jako Albus Severus Potter ' * 'Daphne de Beistegui jako Lily Luna Potter * Helena Barlow-Wight jako Rose Weasley * Ryan Turner jako Hugo Weasley * Bertie Gilbert jako Scorpius Malfoy Ekipa * David Yates (reżyser) * David Heyman (producent) * David Barron (producent) * Steve Kloves (scenariusz) * Alexandre Desplat (muzyka) * Warner Bros. (dystrybutor) Wycięte role mały|Obsada * Do filmu nie powrócił Jamie Waylett grający Vincenta Crabbe'a ze względu na sprawę sądową o posiadanie narkotyków, więc Gregory Goyle zginął w filmie zabijając się zaklęciem Szatańska Pożoga. * Julie Christie i Shirley Henderson nie powtórzyły ról Madame Rosmerty i Jęczącej Marty. Epilog Jamie Christoper (zastępca reżysera) zawsze był za tym, by epilog był finałową sceną sfilmowanej sagi, ponieważ jest to bardzo ważny moment. Bohaterowie są już dorośli, i możemy zobaczyć, co się z nimi dzieje po 19 latach. – mówi Tom Felton, odtwórca roli Dracona Malfoya – Nie graliśmy jeszcze tej sceny, ale jesteśmy tym bardzo podekscytowani. Daniel i ja rozmawialiśmy o tym już wcześniej i bardzo chcemy zobaczyć jak będą wyglądać odgrywane przez nas postacie za 19 lat. Scena ta była nagrywana dwa razy – najpierw na King's Cross, lecz reżyser stwierdził, że lepiej jest ją nagrać w studiu, więc tak też zrobił. Zdjęcia z pierwszego podejścia można zobaczyć na YouTube. Błędy * Podczas gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona byli w wodzie, po tym jak zeskoczyli ze smoka, Harry widział Helenę Ravenclaw, a parę chwil potem powiedział, że widział nie Helenę a Rowenę Ravenclaw. * Gdy Goyle spada w ogień, widać wyraźnie, że odtwórca roli, Joshua Herdman, został zastąpiony kaskaderem. Ciekawostki * Moment, w którym Lord Voldemort przez chwilę obejmuje Dracona Malfoya nie był ujęty w scenariuszu i został zagrany spontanicznie. * W rolę nieznanego śmierciożercy wciela się Barry Huckfield, który wcielił się też w rolę mugolaka w poprzedniej części filmowej adaptacji Insygniów Śmierci. Filmy Plik:Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Część 2 - Oficjalny Zwiastun 4 (polskie napisy) de:Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 2 en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 es:Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 et:Harry Potter ja surma vägised: osa 2 fi:Harry Potter ja kuoleman varjelukset, osa 2 fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie it:Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte: Parte 2 ja:ハリー・ポッターと死の秘宝 PART2 ru:Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2 Kategoria:Filmy